


Cat.

by arseny



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arseny/pseuds/arseny
Summary: this is just a work for one of my lovely friends in tumblr .basically just ,, five times these idiots kissed .
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Cat.

**ONE**.

first kiss is more like a _threat_ than anything . he could break me , cobb thinks in silence as he awaits for the next movements of the silent man that's gripped his arm . it was a peaceful night , mando had decided to linger around until cobb was done with the dishes ; unlike other nights .

modulator picks up the soft inhale that loudly tells the marshal there's a human behind the helmet . perhaps just as lonely as him , and his instinct is to tell him this is a mistake . but mandalorian is squeezing their bodies so close that cobb barely has space to breathe .

 **all beskar and cold** , never voicing what he wants . when the wait gets boring , cobb raises his chin , breathes out against the helmet .

as a warning , mando tightens his grip on his arm . it only draws a low chuckle . what an idiot , he muses i his head . ❝ you know , you're starting t' remind me of my _cat_ . . . ❞ with quiet words , comes cobb's warm hands upon the broad chest . he can't feel anything , maybe this is why they warn everyone to stay away from mandalorians . ' _they don't have hearts , they'll break yours ._ ' . how is cobb supposed to explain that he's felt such unexplainable emotions for a man without a face , without a voice , that's saved his life ? ❝ she used t' scratch my face when she wanted attention . ❞ violence for affection ; cobb finds these gestures almost too familiar .

with the child gone , the mandalorian spoke lesser than he did a few weeks ago . the day he came for the armor , he'd make small comments about the child , or instruct cobb on what to give him for lunch . ever since he came back , just a few words fell from his mouth . cobb had filled the silence every time he felt it made the man uncomfortable .

his lips felt the smooth beskar , kissed the surface with an odd kind of experienced skill . brief , but lingering . soft but rough . cobb vanth wasn't a man to choose to be ONE thing . golden eyes kept glancing upward for permission , and he guessed the stillness of his muscles was a ' yes ' . or the way his gloved hand gently lowered to cobb's wrist . if he was another man , he'd take my hand , and hold it tight . it's not even a kiss , it's just cobb mindlessly nuzzling the helmet . after a few moments it ends too . there's a crooked grin on his lips .

❝ . . . i hope you keep the helmet off when you go to the refresher . ❞

**TWO**.

' _this desert could devour me ._ ' he thinks , as they lay upon the cool sand . suns didn't burn flesh anymore , if cobb wasn't so in love with the nighttime he'd say evenings are his favorite . when mos pelgo was done with business , and machines were quiet . his house was located a little far from the town . and if you laid on sand to gaze at the shy stars of evening sky , no one would bother you .

he didn't know if mando could actually see them behind the visor but he thought asking would be rather impolite . but there are other questions he wants to ask . . .

❝ do mandalorians kiss ? ❞ to his silence , cobb adds . ❝ because what you did yesterday ? well , that's not a kiss . ❞ he's just so sure it has EMBARRASSED the man , somehow it gives a sense of power to the marshal . as silence drew on , cobb guessed it was just another question mando had decided not to answer . his majesty spoke whenever he pleased , answered when he saw fit . he's definitely a cat .

❝ we do kiss . ❞

cobb blinks . with raised brows . ❝ but you can't take off the - ❞

❝ without taking off the helmet . ❞

' _that's not a kiss ._ ' he wants to press , but chooses not to . he's grown considerate over his words , must be a miracle . but right now he wants to see whatever it was they've sold mando about kissing . but for some reason he's grown rather shy , like a stupid schoolgirl . yesterday he was practically making out with a helmet to please a brooding mandalorian and now he couldn't ask for a simple act of education .

but it seems the man had noticed it , he always does , there must be something of high tech inside that helmet of his . cobb watches as his companion outstretches his arm , and he doesn't remember moving so eagerly toward a person before . a gloved hand cups the back of his neck , and brings his heated forehead against the cool helmet .

for a while cobb waits for another action , something he can call a kiss in his own way . he is tense , his heart hammers against the beskar that covers mando's chest . he is gifted with nothing . after a while he realizes this is a kiss .

silver lock drops upon the cool metal , tickles cobb's forehead . he finds himself closing his eyes , feeling the chest piece beneath his callous covered digits . no lips involved , he dully imagines that mandalorian had never been kissed before , and calls it a crime in his head .

❝ what color is your eyes ? ❞ he doesn't care if it's cheating . ❝ . . . brown . ❞

❝ how boring . ❞ he mumbles with a fond smile , and the butterflies in his stomach surprises him when he hears the faint telltale sound of a chuckle from the masked man . he is old , very older than ones that don't live in tatooine , and his soul is even older ; but his heart is breaking his ribcage . all he can do is to imagine , imagine a man with brown eyes .

❝ _marshal_ ? ❞

the curse that leaves his mouth is offending in every language , he's immediately tearing himself away from the brown eyed man and sitting up on his knees .

there's the weequay , with cobb's blaster in his hand . . . and a smirk growing on his lips . ❝ you forgot this i- ❞ ❝ yes yes . did it on purpose . ❞ but the marshal was already marching up to him , leaving the brown eyes on the sand behind him as he led the bartender away from the scene . 

**THREE**.

_brown . . . brown . . . brown ._

today he was going to wake up , eat a bread as his breakfast and leave the house for work . he was going to give a piggyback ride to elina on his way to mining territory , because she has big puppy eyes and she's always late to school and she loves it , he can never say no to her . today he planned to eat a healthier lunch , maybe with mandalorian if he wasn't occupied with something else . . .

_but he didn't know that he was going to wake up to a pair of brown eyes in his kitchen ._

_what did he expect to see behind the helmet ?_ he didn't know , but this wasn't it . in fact , he was expecting the coldest eyes in universe , a pale skin perhaps , ice like , and a slicked back hair . everything about this face was the opposite . 

cobb's sleepiness had left him long ago , replaced by a tenseness of SHOCK , rather funny . since it brought a faint smile to those lips he was imagining for days . even though every snarly comment he always seemed to have , vanished , the marshal finds himself mumbling . ❝ . . . hey there . ❞ what a stupid thing to say . mando sets the second plate on the small wooden table , and mumbles a soft ' hi ' , and was there a prettier voice in the whole universe ? all clear and deep from his chest , cobb vanth hates himself .

at first he tried to act as if it wasn't a big deal , he's told him about his change of perspective , he's told him about everything that happened in that imperial spaceship yet cobb would like to think he was simply special . he's quite skilled in ignoring things , but after the breakfast , mando is helping with the plates and he can't help it . not when he's staying too close as he cleans the table . just when mando reaches for something , cobb involuntarily turns his head and it happens after an eternity of stares of and silent agreement .

he doesn't taste as sharp as he imagined , no . he's all soft edges and warmth . they've been playing a game for days it seems , their silence was tenser , and he was more than happy for it to be bloomed into this . he mumbles quietly against mando's still moving lips , as other's hand ( _bare and calloused like his_ ) , touches his jaw . ❝ i think it's jus- ❞ 

❝ shut up , cobb . ❞

now that makes him smirk . ❝ _excuse_ me . . . ❞ but the next kiss , deeper and with a longing cobb can't name , he allows it to shut him up .

**FOUR**.

some nightmares just didn't let him go back to sleep , they lingered in the deepest halls of his head . some nights he didn't even remember what he saw , but he could guess . it had changed since he started sharing his house with the mandalorian , nightmares barely visited him but they were still there , they all had the audacity to bring dampness to his tired eyes . with disheveled hair he sits on the lonely couch in the middle of his living room . his head was running miles and miles , too lost in his unspoken misery to notice the mandalorian until he's sat right beside him .

**he holds cobb** . like a human who's never held a human before , cobb's greying hair tickles one of his eye as his neck arches , willingly leaning into warmth . he doubts if mando knows .

marshal's lack of care for proper dressing code had allowed the man to see that star shaped scar on his back , he knows that it's been stared at . but no questions came , and cobb didn't want to answer either . there's no doubt the man experiences nightmares too , almost every night perhaps . there's an understanding in mando's gentle hold , cobb has always felt tense against affection . but he's pliable now , seeking out the warmth that radiates off mando's clothed body .

_thankfully he's stopped wearing the armor around his house ._

❝ what makes you sad , marshal ? ❞ he doesn't have to ruin this moment . cobb's eyes close easily as man's facial hair scratches the soft flesh of his neck . ❝ how much did they _take_ from you ? ❞

' _too much . . ._ ' he answers in his head . 

there's a pause before their lips meet . his leaner form pushing mando against his rusty couch . he thinks of stars as he kisses him , of mountains , of anything that's too far away from his reach . it's too much for a man that's never reached out for anything but freedom , a child who wasn't allowed to want the stars . mandalorian tastes like freedom , somehow before this , he was never free enough to kiss so openly . to speak so boldly of tender subjects ; vanth pulls away with a trembling breath , with both hands holding mando's face . as their foreheads touch , cobb answers at last ;

❝ it doesn't matter if you're here . ❞

**FIVE**. 

_why would he stay here anyway ? who did cobb think he was really to occupy a bounty hunter , a mandalorian with himself ?_

they've not talked about this , mando said he had to go and cobb never stopped him ; he's not that brave yet . because stars know there are bigger places , bigger people for him outside this dirtplanet . all he hopes for is to hide the anger ( sorrow ) behind this charming smile of his as he watches the man fix his bags on the speeder . dressed back in beskar , face covered . cobb wants to punch him .

❝ so . leaving yet another story behind , mando . ❞ ' _unfinished . i can't believe you're just another chapter i had to survive_ ' . 

mando doesn't fully turn to cobb , busy strapping the piece of meat peli had given him . cobb's smile is colder , without him realizing .

❝ guess mos pelgo's used to it . being left behind . careful not to come back though . ❞ mos pelgo could welcome him home . _cobb_ ? he chooses not to answer that question yet .

when mando stops to look at him , cobb expects a dry goodbye . but the man is taking off his helmet . the action causes him to worry involuntarily , glancing around the empty desert to make sure nobody watches them .

❝ _din_ . ❞

❝ what ? ❞

❝ my name's din . ❞

_din . . ._

again , it wasn't what he expected the mandalorian to be called . but somehow it just sounds familiar . either way cobb will not give him the pleasure of hearing it from his lips , he stares back at him for a long time before giving a small twitch to his left shoulder . ❝ i don't think it matters anymore . ❞ _a lie he sells without a second though_ . it matters . now his dreams and ' _almost_ 's have a name . his hand grips the back of din's neck to bring him for a harsh kiss . making sure to bite , to leave a lingering sting to be remembered by . false hope , false sense of belonging . when he pulls away he hears mando mumble something like a ' i have to- ' , and before that sentence finishes he squeezes the soft locks under his palm .

❝ _goodbye_ . ❞

his speeder awaits him . and the silent paths of deserts that will take him back to his emptier home . the nauseousness he feels is bad , he doesn't want to go back home for once . yet he finds himself sparing no glances to his partner as he leaves . 

**Author's Note:**

> i might ... write a sequel for this idk man idk .


End file.
